Carriage Ride To The Stars
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: Jack and Rose got off Titanic when it docked in New York City. There is nothing that can hurt then now and Jack and Rose are ready to really express their love. On a carriage ride to the stars...
1. Chapter 1

"Where to miss?" Jack asked a defiant Rose as they sat together inside a dark green carriage. Titanic had brought them together, but they had gotten off in New York City at one of Titanic's last stops because jack had wanted to get more subjects to draw. Next to the one legged prostitute he had met in Paris the last time, Rose was his art Muse and inspiration. Jack had drawn Rose several times with and without clothes and each time he saw something burn within her that neither of them could correctly place.

Rose took a deep breath and grunted as she pulled Jack into the back seat of the carriage and whispered her chosen destination in his ear.

"To the stars."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Heat

She pulled him so close to her that she could feel his body through her clothes. Rose kissed Jack's fingers slowly as if silently asking permission.

"Are you crazy Rose?" he said smiling "I'm in love with you. You think you'll get in trouble if we play here? You won't. I want you to take me. All of my days have been spent waiting for you and this moment right now."

"Me too." she blushed agreeing and hesitantly started undressing him. The feel of his clothes inside her hands was enough to make Rose sweat with greed and anticipation. Old money was crap and so was Jack's New Money label her mother had used. Rose loved him so much that she didn't care about anything but showing him that she burned with desire for the artist from the poorer class. It didn't matter to her where Jack had come from or what he looked like. All that mattered was this. Right now. And nothing else as long as Rose should live.

She took him in her arms, dreaming about this moment ever since Titanic had sunk. They had made it off and were ready to start their new lives together. Them against the world. Free and strong. Just Rose and Jack.

"I love you Rose." he said as things started to heat up. He was facing her head on and breathing heavy as things got to where they should be.

"I love you too. Money or no money. Cal called me a hoar for sneaking around with you and then I luggied in his face." she laughed knowing he had taught her how to arch it just right.

Jack kissed her face and they took off, for an hour and a half no real words were heard except declarations of their love for each other. Rose was on fire as she felt Jack shake, she became wary and tried her best to control her self.

"You're shaking baby. Are you okay?" she stroked his hair out of his eyes worried. Jack steadied himself as he tried to catch his breath.

"I love you so much. I'm fine."

Then it happened. At the same time.

The car rumbled and shook with the force of it. Jack pushed in and out riding Rose's noises and screamed with passion as she got him to go off.

The rest took care of itself. Jack had nowhere to go but up as he pressed his hand to the steamy glass, leaving a print mark of his hand that was saturated with Rose's juice. The thought of leaving a permanent mark with Rose made Jack smile.

As Jack gently laid his sweaty face on Rose's chest she took deep breaths and waited for Jack to say something else.

"The way we feel about each other is never gonna change. You're family and Cal are gone so we don't have to worry. We can make it Rose. The whole entire world's just waiting for us to conquer it."

"I know that I just can't stand the thought of being without you." she answered quietly as they both calmed down.

"Than don't."

"I promise." Rose said" I promise you. You jump, I am right behind you. No matter what."

" That's a pretty good promise Rose." he smiled and winked at her." Rich girl or not, you're still a great kisser."

"Then, Mr. Big Artist," Rose said crashing down gently into Jack from her place now on top of his body," Let me humor you and do it again."

And they both met partway down to Bliss.


End file.
